Nothing Beats The Present
by pandaloong1097
Summary: "Don't worry about this, Clare. You'll graduate in a week, then you can move in with me, and go to college, and once we finish college, we can get married, and you can have little Goldsworthy babies."


**Hi hi! XD. This is a one-shot I came up with while trying to write something else. XD He he. :)**

**Man...I'm on a roll today! 2 stories Woo Hoo! XD**

**A/N: Clare's POV! Italics are memories, thoughts, and Clare talking to...well...YOU. I sure you all are smart enough to figure out which is which. XD**

**Enjoy and Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did own Degrassi, I would be rich! But...sadly I'm not... XD He he.**_

* * *

"Eli Goldsworthy." I say.

Alli gives me a knowing look.

I repeat Alli's question, "What comes to mind when I hear that name?"

_Hm...annoying, sarcastic, infuriating, Gothic, but also...cute, romantic, protective, loving, insightful, intoxicating, and my BOYFRIEND for 2 years._

_You see, we met during high school when he ran over my glasses. Not exactly a normal meeting, but then again...Eli isn't normal._

_We hit it off from the start, and not in a good way. _

_He made me furious, but that was one of the things that I loved about him._

_We had are very first kiss for a project in English class. _

_Our second kiss was in the Degrassi library, and it ended up with Eli's tongue in my mouth and mine is his._

_Yeah, you could say we moved fast, but when you're with Eli, moving slow is never an option._

_So, ever since the near knifing incident at a dance (Let's just say that Fitz ALWAYS plays to win), I've been officially dating Elijah Goldsworthy._

_He, now, works in the dot, but he's not a bum. _

_He only works part time, and goes to Toronto University in the other times. _

_I can't believe we're still dat-_

"Clare!"

I nearly jump out of my seat and take to glaring at Alli.

"Why did you yell at me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I called your name over and over again, but I guess you were to busy fantasizing about a little someone." She teases.

_I_ roll my eyes, and then start to look around.

Alli and I came to 'The Dot' after school, hoping to discuss what we were going to wear for our up and coming graduation.

"So," she starts. "What do you think of when you hear the name Eli Goldsworthy?"

I shrug. "I guess I think of some guy who is a freshman in university, wears all black, drives a hearse, works at the dot, lives in an apartment, and dates some nerdy girl that's a senior in Degrassi."

Alli scoffs. "That's all?"

I nod.

"Aw, I hoped you would get to saying that the _great _Eli Goldsworthy, is also strikingly handsome, smart, and _totally perfect._" a familiar, sarcastic voice remarks.

I look behind me, where the voice came from, and standing there was the one and only Eli Goldsworthy.

"Speak of the devil." I mutter.

He smirks and plants a chaste kiss on my forehead, which is enough to tint my cheeks a rosy red color.

He walks over to the other side of the table. "What can I get you today?" he says while taking out a pad of paper and a black pen.

"Nothing for me, Eli." Alli says.

"I'll get some ice tea." I mumble.

Eli smirks his trademark smirk and walks away after saying something along the lines of "Saint Clare is quite grouchy today..."

I scowl at my old nick name.

Well...it isn't _that _old. People finally stopped calling me that when they found out I was dating the bad-ass emo boy.

I resumed my thoughts.

_I can't believe we're still dating. We've been through so much. _

_Him telling me about Julia._

_My parent's divorce._

_His graduation. And now, MY up and coming graduation._

_I got a full scholarship to The University of Toronto and of course I excepted. What can get better than going to the university your boyfriend goes to for free? _

_...I wonder if my dad is sober tonight..._

_Well, after my parents divorced, my father won custody over me, and my mother moved to the states._

_Of course I still call her, but sometimes I forget that I ever had a mother._

_My father started drinking heavily._

_I noticed that at the beginning of my senior year._

_He would bring home different women every other day, and if I asked him about it he would brush it off and say, "Don't worry honey, they're just 'some people from work'. We had to work on a 'project'."_

_That was the worst lie ever._

_I doubt that people in a LAW FIRM wore tight corsets, micro mini skirts, and feather boas. _

_And I'm DAMN sure that those 'projects' for the law firm don't include thudding, moaning, and giving MONEY to the lady in the morning._

_That was the beginning. _

_It's still getting worse. He never hit me, but there were a few close calls._

_Sometimes he's so wasted, he can't even get up off the floor. _

_I quit on god, and began staying over at Eli's. There's even a drawer of my things at his place. _

_We're not doing anything! Just, I needed extra clothes for when I slept over with him._

_JUST SLEEPING! Nothing els-_

"Here you go." I look up and see Eli smirking, while giving me my ice tea.

"Were you daydreaming about me, Blue-Eyes?"

I almost snort. "You wish." I retort.

_How mature..._

"Actually, I do. Wouldn't want you to think about other guys, now would we?" he says, his smirk breaking into a flirty smile.

I was about to counter his logic, when two things caught my eye.

One, that Alli was mysteriously gone (probably off to swap spit with Drew), and two, that _my dad_ was just outside 'The Dot' meeting up with a woman wearing extremely tight clothing.

I felt my eyes start watering when I see him give the trashy looking lady some money and they retreat into his car.

"Clare," Eli says, while putting his hand on my arm.

I shake my head. "I knew it..." I, quietly, say.

_I knew it! So...why am I on the verge of tears? I guess I hoped that I was wrong..._

I don't bother to wipe the tears falling down.

"Clare," he repeats.

I interrupt him. "Can I stay at your place today?"

He quickly nods.

"I get off in 10. Can you wait?"

Nodding, I say "Whatever it takes to not go home today or ever..."

He pulls me in for a quick hug before returning to his customers.

* * *

"I can't believe he's paying-paying-" I try to push my head further into Eli's chest.

We had gotten to his apartment about 1 hour and 30 minutes ago.

I didn't talk for the first 30 minutes.

And now I _just_ realized that I've been repeating the same thing over and over again for 1 hour.

"Sorry." I mutter, my voice muffled by his favorite Dead Hand T-shirt.

"For what?"

"For making you listen to my rambling. You must be bored."

I could feel him tighten his hold on me and lift one of his hands to caress my cheek.

Sighing, I wondered how he can get me so mad, yet so relaxed.

We stay like that for a few seconds, then minutes.

When I finally look up, he presses his lips on my forehead.

I lean in, hoping he'll get the message, that I want more.

He leans in too, and gives me a small kiss on the lips.

_Smart boy..._

"Don't worry about this, Clare. You'll graduate in a week, then you can move in with me, and go to college, and once we finish college, we can get married, and you can have little Goldsworthy babies."

My mouth forms a small 'O', than a smirk.

"Well, you haven't even proposed to me Mr. Goldsworthy."

He chuckles. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Nothing beats the present?" I hopefully suggest.

"We'll see, Blue-Eyes."

* * *

"Eli Goldsworthy."

"What comes to mind when you hear that name?"

I roll my eyes. "Really, Alli?"

"Come on, Clare. Just because he's not you're boyfriend anymore doesn't mean you can't talk about him."

I shrug. "Well, he's _my_annoying, sarcastic, infuriating, gothic, but also...cute, romantic, protective, loving, insightful, intoxicating..._husband._"

Alli roll her eyes.

"I don't care about that! I mean, how he in bed!"

I hiss at her. "None of you're business!" I snap.

I, then, take to looking around where we are.

It was like Déjà vu for me, Alli and I were at the dot with her interrogating me about Eli.

She snickers, "Well, I'm betting that he's pretty good, since he's going to be a _daddy_ in 2 months."

I smile and gently rub my, growing, belly.

"Yes, I am." a proud voice says from me behind.

I turn around and grin like an idiot. "Eli."

"And both ways too." he chimes in.

My grin turns into a frown.

He goes behind me and puts his arms around me. "Come on, Blue-Eyes, you should be happy, your going to give birth to a little miracle soon." he whispers in my ear.

I slightly blush and smile. _"Our _little miracle_."_

* * *

**He he. Like it? Then review!**

**I didn't add much more details because I wanted you to make them up.**

**Like, What age is Clare and Eli?**

**Is their baby a girl or boy? Maybe...both? Lol XD**

**Review! :)**

**Also...Check out my other stories? :)**


End file.
